onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 934
Chapter 934 is titled "Hyogoro of the Flower". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Usopp talking to a parrot resting on his nose while lying down on a picnic blanket." -PN Noda Skywalker Short Summary Out at sea, the Big Mom Pirates discuss what might have happened to Big Mom, who is currently riding to Udon with Chopper, Tama, Momonosuke, and Kiku. Meanwhile, Nami, Robin, Brook, Shinobu, and Kanjuro have escaped to the Northern Cemetery, and Robin shares the intel she discovered while Brook reveals that there is a Poneglyph in the basement of Orochi Castle. In the Flower Capital, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, and Law read the news about Komurasaki's death, and Law also sees that Kid has escaped from prison. In the Prisoner Mines, Luffy hears about Kid's escape while Hyo is attacked by the guards for eating Luffy's kibi dango. Before Hyo is killed, Luffy attacks the Gifter holding him right as Queen arrives at the mines. Long Summary On the sea bordering Wano Country, the Big Mom Pirates sail on the Queen Mama Chanter and discuss their course of action. Perospero notes that Big Mom's Vivre Card indicates that she is still alive, and the crew speculates that Kaido and his crew may have taken her captive. However, Smoothie interjects against her siblings' discussion of their mother's possible death, saying the logic of this situation would be unlikely to apply to her. In Amigasa Village, Hitetsu contacts Tama and finds out about her group taking Big Mom to Udon. He tells her to return immediately, panicking due to being responsible for Momonosuke and not trusting the young Tama to protect him. Even after learning that Kiku is accompanying Tama and Momonosuke, Hitetsu does not sway, but Tama's group then cuts contact with him. The group rides on a crocodile-shark creature through Kuri's wastelands, and Kiku faintly recalls hearing Big Mom's name before, but Chopper immediately dismiss it, and he notices that Big Mom's hat has not said a word since Big Mom arrived here. Big Mom asks if Udon is close by, being hungry for more food, but Kiku reveals that they still have a ways to go, guiding her through a map of Wano. Momonosuke practices his swordsmanship to prepare for the final battle, and he yells the word "Sunacchi" which he tells Kiku he learned from Zoro. However, Kiku tells him never to say that again, revealing it was once part of Kuri residents' dialect in older times and it was not fit for someone of Momonosuke's status. At the Northern Cemetery in the region of Ringo, Nami, Robin, Brook, Shinobu, and Kanjuro sit in a house after escaping from the Flower Capital. Nami expresses her shock at Kyoshiro striking down Komurasaki, and Kanjuro states that he does not recognize Kyoshiro, as Wano's biggest yakuza boss 20 years ago was a man named Hyogoro of the Flower. Robin hopes that Toko will be safe after they dropped her off at the Red-Light District, and Nami says they could check on her on their way to the bathhouse later. Robin expresses disappointment at how little she found out from Orochi's circle, although it turns out that she found out a lot, and Brook then reveals that he discovered a Poneglyph in the basement of Orochi Castle. He says that the room containing it also had many figurines, which Shinobu identifies as kokeshi dolls, and Robin notes that Kaido's Road Poneglyph must be on Onigashima as the group prepares to head to the bathhouses. In the Flower Capital, the citizens are shocked and mournful after hearing about Komurasaki's death, including Sanji. Franky and Usopp are worried about what happened to Robin's group, but find that they can contact them using Wano's equivalent of the Den Den Mushi, the Smart Tanishi. Sanji then asks Law if Luffy is in the news, and Law does not find any mention of him, but does see that Kid has apparently escaped from Udon's prison. At the Prisoner Mines, the guards announce Kid's escape, and one of them, Alpacaman, presses on Luffy due to being suspicious that he helped Kid. Right as this happens, Grandpa Hyo is being attacked by one of the guards, who knows that he could not have earned all the meal tickets he used. However, despite taking several blows, Hyo refuses to give up his kibi dango and let it go to waste. As the guard picks him up, Hyo refuses to reveal who gave him his food, revealing that he is Hyogoro and that his benefactor's actions reminded him of the old days when noble men lived in Wano, and he is now willing to die with this fulfillment. However, Luffy then races toward Hyogoro and the guard and moves to attack the guard despite the prisoners' pleas, and as this happens, Queen arrives at the Prisoner Mines, commenting that it is rather noisy inside. Quick References Chapter Notes *Big Mom's crew and the Queen Mama Chanter are shown to be fine. *Big Mom and Kaido are revealed to be former comrades. *A map of Wano Country is shown. *The phrase "Sunacchi" was once part Kuri's dialect. *Nami, Robin, Brook, and Shinobu escaped Orochi's palace and are with Kanjuro in the region east of the capital. **Brook explains how he discovered a poneglyph in the basement of the palace. **Robin deduces that the Road Poneglyph is in Kaido's headquarters of Onigashima. *Sanji, Usopp, Franky, and Law are in Ebisu Town. *The Smart Tanishi is introduced. *A funeral for Komurasaki is being prepared. *Eustass Kid escaped from Udon prison. *Another Udon prison guard, Alpacaman, is introduced. *Hyo is revealed to be a former Yakuza boss known as "Hyogoro of the Flower". **Hyo is being beaten by a guard, and Luffy is about to attack him to save Hyo. *Queen arrives at Udon prison. Characters Arc Navigation it:Capitolo 934